How They Were Different
by WeasleyWitchesForever
Summary: Hiccup Haddock was an accident. Astrid Hofferson was a warrior. Snotlout Jorgenson was a bully. Ruffnut Thorston was incomplete. Fishlegs Ingerman was a nerd. Tuffnut Thorston was insane. Together, they were everything, and more. Drabble collection.
1. Prove Them All Wrong

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was a smallish Viking with a longish name.

He couldn't hold a weapon.  
He couldn't slay a dragon.  
He couldn't fight a war.  
He couldn't even choose a side.  
He was laughed at.  
He couldn't follow orders.  
He couldn't _shut up.  
_ He was the most clumsy, awkward person you would ever have the misfortune to meet.  
He was disrespectful.  
He couldn't string two words together.

And yet,

He _was_ the weapon.  
He didn't slay dragons, he learned from them.  
He didn't fight wars, he ended them.  
He _refused_ to choose a side.  
He was envied.  
He _gave_ the orders.  
When he spoke, the world stopped to listen.  
He was the quietest, gentlest person you would ever have the honor to meet.  
He voice rang with humility and respect.  
He was legend.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was a smallish Viking with the largest heart.

And he proved them all wrong.


	2. She Made The Limits

She was powerful.  
She was fearless.  
She was rough.  
She trained.  
She was mean, she was tough.  
She kept everyone beneath her, never let anyone in.  
She didn't let them see any of the doubts.  
She kept her face emotionless, letting them know she meant business.  
She was a Hofferson.

And yet,

She was weak.  
She was scared.  
She was tired.  
She was confused, she needed help.  
She had _so much_ love to give.  
She let them up, let them help _her_ up.  
She was so confused.  
She let the tears flow, the laughter escape.  
She was Astrid.

And she broke all the limits they set for her.

And then she _made_ her own.


	3. He Was Complicated

He was strategy.  
He had no weaknesses.  
He took what he needed, and left them clueless.  
He knew who his enemies were.  
He was ruthless.  
He was merciless.  
He was invincible.  
People cowered when they heard his cry.  
He was the Night Fury.

He was impulsive.  
He made mistakes, he felt guilt.  
He knew what he wanted.  
He was protective.  
He was gentle.  
He got a chance, so he gave one.  
He knew his faults.  
People filled with hope when the air fluttered.  
He was Toothless.

He was complicated.

And he was happy with his messed up, filled with holes, flaw-filled, compicated life.


	4. Break The Rules, You Do Things Your Way

**Okay, so to all the people out there, who have been reading this story and think that this is worth something, _thank you.  
_** **That I have at 5-6 people who are reading this and giving it your time means so much to me.  
** **Feedback and reviews are always welcome and cherished.**

 **Love,  
WeasleyWitchesForever **

* * *

He was a bully.

He was a cheat.

He was a flirt.

He was proud.

He simply didn't care.

He solved every problem with a punch.

He was everything he wanted to be.

He pulled people down so they wouldn't see how lost he was.

He hid his insecurities in his sneer.

He carried his family legacy exactly like his father had.

And yet,

He was scared.

He was kind.

He was shy.

He was humble.

He cared _so much_ it hurt.

He didn't know how to make things okay.

He was disgusted with himself.

He wanted so badly to dust them off, to pull them up.

He had no idea who he was.

He broke the rules, and made his own.

He was Snotlout Jorgenson, and he did things his way.

* * *

 **Okay, so Snotlout is one of my absolute favourite characters, because he's just so beautiful. And I do not mean that in the physical sense.  
He's just so kind, and you can see how people have forced him to hide that because it makes him look _weak.  
_ But subconsciously, he never really stops being himself, and never realises just how strong he is.  
And I love him for that.  
Cheers!**


	5. She Was Always More

She was insane.

She never listened.

She'd never heard the word 'order' before.

She was uncaring.

She was loud.

She was stupid.

She was taken for granted, assumed to always be there.

She was the half of a whole.

And yet,

She was practical.

She saw everything, heard it all.

She knew exactly what her job was.

She was soft.

She was quiet.

She was intelligent.

She yelled at them, made them notice she was there.

She was complete, and she needed no one.

She was Ruffnut Thorston and she showed them exactly what she could do.


	6. He Was On Fire

He was insane.  
He was dumb.  
He needed thing spelled out, because oh, he wouldn't _understand.  
_ He was destructive.  
He was untrustworthy.  
He couldn't take two steps without someone guiding him.

He was calm.  
He was probably the smartest among them all.  
He knew more languages and more cultures than they had probably even _heard_ of.  
He was peaceful.  
He was loyal.  
He was strong.

And he showed them exactly what he could do.

He was Tuffnut Thorston, and he was on fire.


End file.
